Tony's Bad, No Horrible Day Ever
by holywakamoly
Summary: Tony thinks he can keep Steve from knowing what happens at work. What he doesn't know is that Steve will know what he does, sooner or later. Somehow. Someway. Warning : Spanking, Dubious Consent, BDSM


Tony knew that when Steve found him he was a dead man through and through. Seriously, hiding in the toilet for the past 20 minutes didn't seem too effective at making him feel safer. It made him feel more paranoid in fact. "Anthony, I suggest you come out from wherever you've been hiding from. The angrier I get the worse it's going to be for you, boy!"

Damn it, Steve using the word "boy" meant hell for Tony and Steve knew he was home. Punishments were the bane of his existence. Okay, looking back, punching Andrew the coffee guy because he called Tony short was a good idea but Steve hearing about it not so good. It was bad in fact. Crap, crap and double fucking hell. He came home in a good, horny and happy mood wanting to be fucked by Steve only for that dream to fly away when he saw the damned note stuck to the refrigerator just for him to read..

"T, need to talk about' work today".

He saw the note, panicked and locked the door to the toilet. He went to the one at the third floor which Steve hardly went to. Steve loved him. Yeah, he knew that but when the guy was mad Tony knew he had to fucking run. The guy had it in him to believe that people should always follow rules like he did; I mean who did? How did Steve punish people he loved who didn't follow according to rules? Steve's ideas of punishment were spankings and Tony's ass wasn't meant for any type of spanking ever. Steve spanking him always meant Tony would be sore for the next two days or more depending on how bad he screwed up, and this time it was major.

"Anthony Stark, get your tanned butt to the bedroom right now!"

Oh god. Oh holy of every god. He sneaked out of the toilet and into the library. Okay. Next move, out of the house till Steve calms the fuck down. Punching a guy shouldn't get him this mad did it? Oh fuck he couldn't know about the other thing. It wasn't in the report was it? Shit, was that Steve entering the library?

Couldn't be. He slinked around the corner exiting the library and slammed right into Steve. The look on his face was pretty damn murderous, and Tony's heart raced in his chest

"Steve! Was just going to the bedroom just like you asked!

"Really? You weren't planning to sneak away?" Steve took a hold of his arm and started forcing him to walk towards the bedroom. Tony knew he had to move and move fast now. He held onto the banister to which Steve could have just dragged him through but he stopped just; he wanted to give Tony a chance to apologize

"Can we talk about this in the hall instead? I mean, its way more comfortable!" Tony raised his voice.

Steve turned him physically and smacked him thrice on his ass. They hurt. They actually fucking hurt. The force in which Steve slapped his ass instantly caused a lasting burning feeling.

Fuck.  
"Do not raise your voice when speaking to me, Anthony"  
"St-"  
"Don't start. Walk. Now"  
"St-" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
Fuck and double fuck.

He just started walking towards the bedroom, down the stairs. He could feel his tears starting to spring up to his eyes. Steve spanking him always hurt like a bitch and made him feel like one too. During the walk there, he decided to give escaping Steve's grip another shot. He tried to buck Steve off his arm and move away from Steve but all that got him was a hand on his neck. Steve pushed Tony's neck down, making him bend forward, and started to spank him. Please no, it already hurt!

"Noooooo, Steveeee!"

After fifteen smacks of what felt like Steve trying to murder his ass, Steve made him stand straight up and continued walking him towards the bedroom and he smacked Tony's already sore ass with each step. He flinched, trying to move away from Steve's grip on his neck. Moving away from him sometimes seemed like trying to pull away from his own body parts, however, and he couldn't escape.

"Really Anthony? This is how you want to behave?"

Steve said once they reached the threshold of the bedroom where he brought them to the middle of the room. Tony tried to shake his head "no" but to no avail; Steve's grip was too tight"

"Remove your shirt, tie and jeans. Fold them and put them into the laundry hamper."

Steve let go of Tony's neck, and Tony quickly followed the order and stood in front of Steve in his boxers and wife beater, not daring to look Steve in his eyes. Steve then spank-walked him to the corner right wall which he knew quite well, seeing that he was sent there whenever he did something stupid., Tony often did something he wasn't supposed to than not" instead of.

"Hands on your head, fingers crossed. Legs, shoulder width apart. Face the wall."

He felt Steve trying to pull down his boxers and he turned around before Steve could get it off, only to be turned back around forcefully.

"Anthony Edward Stark!" SMACK! SMACK!  
"Do" SMACK!  
"You" SMACK!  
"Want" SMACK!  
"A" SMACK!  
Switching" SMACK! SMACK!  
"Or" SMACK!  
"Belting?" SMACK! SMACK!

Tony stood still and faced the wall, heart thumping wildly. He murmured "No, Sir."  
"Behave,

With that, Steve pulled down his boxers to show his ass and gave it a light tap. He knew it was red, he could feel it. Steve walked away to sit in the sofa on the corner where they cuddled when they watched movies, played games or just enjoying each other's warmth. It creaked just right when Steve sat down first.

Steve waited for a complete three minutes before speaking, watching Tony's ass. Steve really loved his ass. Round and full. Yeah, no one else could touch and mark the boy's ass other than Steve.

"Sweet cheeks, really? Punching someone because they called you short? That's just being purely immature. You know what pisses me off more? It's the fact that you punched him and then kicked him in the BALLS. THREE TIMES. and stole his WALLET. TO. THROW. IT. AWAY."

Tony flinched; he wasn't aware that Steve knew that. Steve hated all forms of dirty fighting and ball busting wasn't really fair no matter how much of an asshole the person was and stealing, don't even get Steve started. Steve carried, though he noticed Tony flinch.

"Not only that, you tried to run from me when I called you out. T, we don't do that in this house do we?" He waited for a response and when none came forth, he asked again.

"Answer that genius; not exactly a statement is it?"  
"No, sir."  
"Care to tell me why you did that then?"

Tony shrugged and stared at the wall, feeling his tears slipping down onto his cheeks when he blinked.

"Pull up your boxers, T. Bring your time out chair over and sit your ass down in front of me."

Tony felt like running; he hated, really hated, this part where Steve lectured him. He brought his boxers up over his ass and hissed as it touched his sore bottom. He then dragged the stupid chair over and stood in front of Steve, sulking.

"Drop the attitude and sulking, you've already taken one before spanking and have another coming. Don't make it three pre-spanking."

"What?!" Tony jumped.  
"Sit. Down." Steve growled.  
" Come on, Steve, please don't; it'll hurt!"

Tony whined and sat wincing, watching Steve staring at him.

That's kind of the point, Tony. You and your genius ass need a spanking for trying to run away from your punishment" Steve said.

"Well, that's not fucking fair!" Tony shouted and stood up, staring down at Steve.

"That's it. You need an attitude change, right now!" with that, Steve stood up to get a hold of Tony, who was starting to back away. He drew both their bodies together and looked down at his shitty attitude-bearing boyfriend. He grabbed both of Tony's wrists in one hand and started dragging Tony, who was stunned, but he quickly got back into the hang of the whole thing

"Wait, I take it back. I wanna sit and explain! Please, please, please, ple-"

Steve turned and spanked Tony a couple of times while telling him, "I told you to sit and can the attitude. You don't want to? Fine by me. I got another way for you to behave. Now will you walk like a grown adult into the kitchen or do you want me to carry you there, Anthony?"

"Walk," Tony replied sullenly, knowing Steve would throw him over his shoulder just to administer the punishment. Steve let go of Tony's wrist and motioned for him to walk in front. Tony walked faster than usual, trying to get away from Steve, who just took longer strides to keep up. Tony entered the kitchen and stood in the middle, staring at the counter. Steve on the other hand, went to get the spatula and a new bar of soap.

Tony started backing out of the kitchen slowly; he didn't want this. He wanted a fucking re-do. Steve was going to murder him slowly, he was sure of it. Oh god. He wanted to move to another country, start over. Hands grabbed Tony's hips and carried him effortlessly sat him down on the breakfast counter.. He sighed at the cooling feeling of the marble on his ass, soothing his sore bottom. He chanced a glance at the man in front of him, meeting hisangry, pale blue eyes.

"I'll give you two choices: 10 spankings on bare ass with the spatula or 3 minutes with the bar of soap?"  
Tony shook his head, not wanting to choose his own implementation for the punishment.  
"If I choose, I'll take both. You don't actually want that right now, do you, babe?"

Tony shook his head harder than usual. He pointed to the spatula, not wanting the taste of soap in his mouth, ever. Twice was enough. Steve moved from the counter and gestured for Tony to drop his boxers and stand against the counter.

"Hands on the counter, legs apart. Count each and every stroke."

Tony followed the instructions shakily and pleaded with his eyes. Steve shook his head and splayed a hand on Tony's shoulder blades. Tony heard the woosh and felt the pain; Tony shrieked. "Count, Tony!" Steve demanded before smacking him again.

"One" The next one followed, he kept quiet, not wanting to show pain, and gritted through his teeth "Two." The next four were gritted through his teeth and were equally painful and damn the man for making it burn all over his ass… But he refused to shout. He gasped at the next three, continuing to hold back his sobs, still counting out softly. The last one seemed harder than the previous nine, and after he shouted "TEN" he began to sob over the counter. Steve rubbed his back, carried him back to the bedroom, and made him lean his forehead against the wall. Tony continued sobbing, feeling sorry for himself.

"Sweet, stop the sobbing, I didn't even use half my strength., and you do still have your pre-spanking and normal spanking to go, baby"

Tony turned to glare at him and muttered "it hurts."

"Tony, that's what a spanking is for. They're for naughty boys who don't listen and ask for trouble. Stand there for 10 minutes and we'll continue from there."

Tony heard this and only started sobbing harder, not wanting to be spanked again. Steve went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. During the 10 minutes, Steve stood behind Tony, rubbed his back, heard him crying, and muttered soothing words. When it was over he started to manhandle him to the chair where Tony started to struggle, not wanting to sit down. Steve put down the glass of water and dragged Tony over to sit and warned him:

"You move from this chair, I promise you, you will not sit down without wincing for the next two whole weeks."  
Tony sat there in shock, feeling the burn of his ass. He really wanted to move over to the couch which might have provided him some comfort. Steve wasn't above giving him nightly spankings, seeing as he'd done it before. Tony took the glass offered to him and drank it, and as he finished the drink Steve sat in front of him, glaring. "Since it's the weekend tomorrow, you'll get your original spanking then; your pre-spanking will be tonight after dinner."

He started tearing up again, not liking the plan at all. Steve took Tony's face in his hands, wiping the tears away. "C'mon, you know you were walking into this when you behaved like this… Me getting a call at work to talk about your behavior and then you just running and fighting me… this is not what I expect from you. I know you're better behaved than that."

Tony nodded miserably. Steve kissed him on his forehead, "Love you, sweet." Tony kissed him on his lips in return before mumbling, "Sorry, Steve."

Steve shook his head in acceptance and brought Tony over to his lap, cuddling him close, not letting Tony's ass rub against his thighs. Tony naturally had a very low tolerance for pain but a high tolerance for getting himself into more trouble when he was already in trouble. Punishing Tony always was difficult. Basically he had a sweet, yet immature, child for a lover who just didn't stop to think of limits.

Knowing this was going to be one hell of a difficult night, Steve dialed for Chinese, he knew Tony loved Chinese takeaway food and this was sort of a reward before getting to the main show. He rattled off their orders and got that the food would arrive in an hour's time. He tapped on Tony's ass lightly to signal his attention, which got him a glare in return.

"Food's coming in an hour. Wash up, babe."

Tony grumbled but he knew he was already on thin ice. He went into the shower while Steve sat on the couch, contemplating how to punish the brat. At least Tony already decided on belting for tomorrow and paddling for today, so it made the task easier on Steve.

Running, talking back, stealing, kicking and punching… Tony was lucky considering he wasn't using a switch or punishing him all tonight at one go. He got out a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt laying them out on the bed for Tony and also getting himself a pair of jeans. After laying out Tony's clothes, Steve went into the bathroom and began to shave while he waited for Tony to be done.

When he heard the shower water quit running, Steve saw he saw the brat reaching for the cream he mentioned,  
"Nope, Tony, Don't even touch the soothing cream." Tony jerked back and took his towel off the rack before coming out of the shower.

"Wear the clothes I laid out for you, don't bother with the underwear and sit on the time out chair facing the wall."

Tony nodded and walked out but Steve stopped him, taking off the towel and checking out the damage so far. He nodded and Tony ran out of the bathroom doing what Steve told him to do. Wonderful… he thought to himself. Wasting time, he slowly slipped on the shorts and shirt and dragged the "stupid chair," as he named it, to the corner. Tony just stood there and stared at it until an arm gripped him, and the sounds SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! filled the air, and a yelp escaped from Tony's lips from the pain. When Tony turned around, he saw Steve was in boxers and his skin looked damp. Steve held Tony's arm and sat down, bringing him over his lap.

Tony started struggling and speaking, "Fuck, I was just staring, I was going to sit!"  
"Not cutting it today, Tony. Instructions are meant to be followed. Tell me, how much should you get for this right now?"  
"You're going to spank me after and another one now? You want to fucking kill me?" Tony was trying to move by wriggling, bucking and any other maneuver, trying to dislodge Steve to no avail.  
"Anthony, Stop moving. How many smacks?" Tony stopped moving after Steve mentioned it. He guessed one.  
"Spanking you for one minute?"  
"What?! NO."  
"Watch your tone."  
"No Sir, I meant one smack."  
"You think one is enough?" Steve's tone of voice instantly told him to stop fucking around.  
"I'm guessing eight smacks should suffice, Sir?" Steve nodded his head, held Tony's waist tighter and dragged the shorts over his sore, bruised ass. "Hands at your back and if it covers your ass, we'll restart this punishment and add another five."

A hand was on Tony's ass, rubbing it and patting, and he put his arms in place, willing them not to move, and it started. He felt Steve raise his hand and SMACK! He jerked automatically. A pause. The next three were rapid; SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He squirmed. Fucking hell. What were Steve's hands made of? The hand rubbed and gave the next four and Tony was starting to tear up but before he knew it, the punishment ceased and his shorts were pulled up over his raw ass. Steve scooted him off, and Tony found himself standing in between Steve's thighs.

"Get my jeans, then go wash your face." Tony did as told, sulking and rubbing his ass through his shorts. It felt hot. After he washed his face and came out, Steve was waiting for him, wearing jeans. He looked at Steve and asked, "Can I stay here?"

"Nope, come here, living room. More comfortable according to you anyway," Steve grinned and Tony stuck out his tongue, knowing that he was mostly going to be forgiven for this transgression. Steve's hand was low on his back; it never left during the walk to the living area. Steve sat down on the couch and dragged Tony into his lap, who squirmed when he sat down, shifting to find a spot that didn't hurt his sore ass. "Sit still, babe".

Tony moved and Steve squeezed his thigh warningly and he stilled. "Part of the punishment," Steve said. Tony groaned and tilted his head back to lie on Steve's shoulder. They sat there in relative quietness, the only noises coming out from the television playing the news. When Tony moved too much, Steve just gripped his thigh, which just made Tony want to move more. He had more brains than what people actually thought he had, however, and did his best to keep still.

When the doorbell rang, Steve moved him and went to get the food. It smelled great and Steve gave the delivery boy a tip before getting plates and making dishes for the two of them. They both sat side by side, but eating was tough for Tony, as he knew punishment was coming right after. Steve noticed his lack of appetite and told him, "Finish at least three quarters of your dinner, Tony."

"I'm too fulllllllll…" he whined. Steve nodded and finished up the rest within ten minutes. "We'll be getting supper later, I think. Don't want you starving. Alright, might as well not drag this out. Go wash your face, then stand at the foot of the bed."

Tony all but ran to the bedroom and did as told. He could hear Steve moving around downstairs, switching off the television, and cleaning the tables. Tony stood there, knowing he fucked up today, but feeling sorry for himself just sucked. He heard Steve coming up the stairs and when Tony turned to see Steve and saw the paddle he started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, please Steve… Anything else but that, please… That hurts! I've already been spanked today!"  
"This is not up for negotiation, babe. You're the one who brought it to this level. Now hands on the bed and keep your legs apart. Shorts down, 20 smacks."

Tony started tearing up as he moved into position and brought down his shorts. Steve could see redness on his ass from the punishments administered earlier.

He gripped Tony's waist and told him "I hate when you make me punish you, Anthony." SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Tony jerked, trying to move away; the paddle hurt. "In this house," SMACK! SMACK! "we don't run from others," SMACK! SMACK! "when being called out!" SMACK! SMACK! With every smack Tony jerked from his grip and began to cry. "You will not run or sneak," SMACK! SMACK! "away from anything!" SMACK! SMACK! He saw Tony hitching his breath and wobbling his arms. Not knowing if Tony would be able to hold his weight, Steve maneuvered them so Tony was lying across his lap, Tony moved but just continued crying. "The next time you run," SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "I will double," SMACK! SMACK! "the punishment!" SMACK! SMACK!

He threw the paddle to the couch and brought Tony up to a sitting position on his lap, who muttered, "Sorry, sorry, I won't run ever."

"Yeah, baby, I know," Steve answered, rubbing Tony's back and ass lightly. He then brought them to the bed, laying himself down and laying Tony across him. Letting Tony rest was the only thing to do after punishment. He could feel Tony's tears dripping down on his shoulder. "C'mon baby, hush up now", Tony hiccupped and tried to control it, feeling the cold air on his sore ass. "Do you really have to spank me tomorrow?"  
Steve nodded, "You do the crime, you do the time,"  
"I'm already being punished at work; I'm not getting any shoots for two weeks."  
"Whose fault is that now?"  
"Mine."  
"There you go, baby boy."

They lay in bed in that position, just relaxing with each other. Tony eventually fell into a light sleep. Steve moved Tony so his head was on Steve's thighs while he could watch telly. It was only 9; he wasn't sleepy or tired. He stayed there watching the televisiontill 10.30, when he got Tony up for supper.

"Baby, comn'on, you've got to eat some supper".  
"Mhmm, do I gotta?"  
"Yeah" Steve moved Tony to a sitting position, and he whined from the movement. "Does your bottom still hurt?" Tony nodded and clung to Steve who just shifted to move Tony's legs to his hip. He then stoop up, Tony wrapped around his legs and Steve held his boyfriend by wrapping his arm around his waist. They went to the kitchen where Steve grabbed ice cream and bread and settled down on the couch. By 11:30, Tony was again sleeping, curled up on Steve's lap as his boyfriend ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Tomorrow would be hell, he just knew it. Steve got up, carried Tony to the bedroom, tried to get him to brush his teeth and then put him back to sleep on the bed.

"Anthony, you've got to get up, it's nine!" came a voice from the kitchen.  
"Urgh, who gets up at nine?" Tony muttered and rubbed his ass. Oh hell, that fucking stung.  
"T, come down. Don't make me come up there."  
"I'm up, babe. Just, uh… Gimme five?"  
"Five? Yeah."

Tony brushed his teeth and washed his face, deciding to put on boxers and sweats; he didn't bother to wear an undershirt. The two usually walked around half naked anyway. Walking down to the kitchen, he could smell pancakes. Tony saw a cushion on his chair and blushed. He sat down and laid his head on the table. A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and a glass was placed in front of him.

He looked up and saw the chocolate milk in front of him and smiled to himself and chanced a look at Steve and saw the absolute adoration in his eyes for him How lucky was Tony, to get a man such as Steve, someone who cared and looked after him despite all the different situations he constantly got into.

"Morning, princess."  
"Noooooo. I do not even believe I'm up at this time. How in the hell does anyone do this?  
"Uh-huh."

Tony could hear a plate being set in the middle of the table. He sat up and a plate was placed in front of him. Steve gestured to the pancakes to ask how many Tony wanted and he replied that he wanted two. Steve put three on his plate, smothering them in honey, syrup and butter. He wondered why Steve bothered to ask him how many he wanted when he didn't even follow Tony's replies. They ate quietly with Tony focusing on his pancakes, trying not to think about the upcoming punishment and Steve eating and reading the paper. After breakfast and completing some minor chores around the house given to him by Steve,

He lazed on the beanbag waiting for the moment when Steve was coming back in to spank him for his transgressions. Currently, Steve was outside washing the car and motorcycle that they owned; he looked damned good with sweat on his back, damp hair and shorts. He thought about how good it was to be fucked by Steve, imagining everything before he fell into a nap.

"Tony baby, do you want to eat pizza or tacos?" Tony jerked awake and looked at Steve in confusion. "It's almost two, we need lunch." Tony asked for pizza.  
"Go wash up."

He nodded, went to the toilet, splashed some water on his face and knew that the punishment was coming up. He wasn't going to run again. He knew Steve would do what he promised. Steve came in and went in to bathe, he was outside, perching himself on the bathroom counter. They talked about various things and he finally couldn't take the not knowing when it was going to occur. "When are you punishing me?"

"Later, after lunch, I need this lesson to stick in your head," Steve said as he was drying off.  
Tony made a sound of soft whimpering. Steve stood in front of him so they were mostly face to face. "Listen here T, I hate, absolutely loathe punishing you but when I let you get away with something, knowing you, you'd take it as a reward. I don't need that. Do you understand?"

Tony nodded his head miserably. Steve took his hand and they went into the bedroom where he got dressed and Tony was laying on the bed like a snow angel. Steve dragged his ankle so only his upper body was on the bed, he then leaned his body towards Tony, giving him a filthy wet kiss that had Tony hard in seconds. They continued kissing, grinding into each other, creating a rhythm which had them both coming in minutes.. They quickly washed up and Steve handed Tony a pair of sweats. They headed down to the kitchen and ate the pizza which arrived. At this time Tony was already fidgeting, unable to keep still.

"Babe, stop shaking your leg;, it's not a good habit"  
"I'm nervous is all, Steve."  
Steve looked at him and asked "You done with your meal?" Tony nodded. "Alright, get yourself to the corner. Legs apart, arms to your sides, face to the wall."

Tony stood up and followed his instructions. Tony stood there, feeling like hours were going by when in fact it had only been thirty minutes. When he moved, Steve said in a stern voice,

"Stop moving."

Ten minutes later, Steve spoke again. "Alright, c'mon here." He turned to look at Steve who looked at him before turning his gaze to the table in front of him. He went over to stand beside Steve when Steve gestured to stand in between his legs. He moved in compliance with the hands that were manhandling him, directing him to sit on the table. Steve held Tony's hips, and he looked directly at Steve who asked him, "Why are we here today, T?"

"Cause I really acted like an idiot?"  
"That's one way to put it. Anthony, you stole someone's wallet and even kicked the person in the testicles."  
"He called me short!"  
"Baby, you're tall enough to be a model what makes you think you're short? Why are you even so offended with what he said?"  
"He's an idiotic coffee guy who doesn't need an opinion on my height!"  
"Okay, no name calling and no raising of your voice. I'm speaking to you in a perfectly clam tone and if I can do it, you can too."  
"I'm shorter and smaller than most of them anyway, so yeah I'm short," Tony mentioned sulkily.  
"Oh baby, you're perfect the way you are, just don't interrupt me Tony. You're fine the way you are and if you felt that was insulting you should have just let the comment slide or told the director."  
"I'm not a tattle-tale, Steve. Never."  
"Oh, so you prefer to kick and steal and get suspended? Is that it, Tony?"  
"No".  
"Then what?"  
"I don't know, I didn't think?"  
"That you didn't do, Anthony. You have a brain, you're not a stupid model, you have a degree from a university; baby, I need you to not do this type of thing, do you understand?"  
"Crystal clear."

"If this happens again- me hearing you fighting, kicking, screaming or even throwing a tantrum at work- I'll make sure that you won't sit for one month. I don't care if my hand is going to be sore for that whole month, you'll get a spanking every single night. If you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one. Is that perfectly understood?" The hands that were gripping him on his hips tightened.

"Yes sir," and with Tony's response Steve loosened his grip.

"Alright, go to the bedroom and stand in front of the bed, hands behind your back." Steve kissed him on the forehead before he stood up and smacked him on his ass. Walking up to the bedroom was killer, the urge to run and hide was great; Steve finding out if he ran, on the other hand? That fear was double.

He stood in front of the bed, hands behind just as Steve had said, thumbs twiddling trying to not panic. Okay, he screwed up big time. He could hear the steps coming up the stairs. "Good boy, take off your sweats for me."

Tony nodded and complied. While he was taking off the sweats, Steve arranged for two pillows to be in the middle of the bed and then went round to collect the belt.

"Alright, Anthony. Stomach on the pillow. Let's get this over with."

He trembled as he lay on his stomach onto the pillow. He faced the other way, looking at their curtains. He could hear Steve moving the belt in air.

"Okay, you know why you're here. Thirty with the belt should make you think twice before hitting or kicking someone. T, put your hands behind your back."

Tony followed what he said,. Steve kneeled on the bed and held both of Tony's hand in one of his. Down came a WHAP! He shouted and jerked, unable to move because Steve was holding him down.

"No, Steve, please. It hurts. Bad."  
"Shhh. Baby, twenty-nine more to go."

WHAP! WHAP! He started crying after the first three, within the thirteenth count he was sobbing harshly, trying to get his breath back. By the twentieth whack he was just whimpering in pain and jerking up whenever his thigh or ass got hit. On the twenty fifth smack, Steve said, "baby, I hope I never have to do this ever again." Tony just nodded his head and WHAP! WHAP! onto his ass, all harder than before, he started crying again. The last three fell in rapid succession. Steve let go of his hands, and Tony automatically wanted to rub his stinging ass.

"No, Anthony."

Bewildered he turned to Steve, who got him to stand beside the bed; he wiped his face and Steve even got him to blow his nose. Whenever he tried to rub his ass, Steve caught his hands and tapped lightly on his stinging ass. He then handed Tony a glass of water, making him drink at least half the glass. When Tony wasn't sniffling anymore, Steve pointed to the corner. Tony started pouting. He could feel his ass burning, and he wondered why Steve was making him stand in the corner.

"Go on, I don't want to use the belt again on you today."

He went there, resisting the urge to touch or rub his ass. He stood there facing the wall, sulking. "Okay, I'm going to ask you to do one more thing. Write me a six thousand word essay on fighting and stealing and their punishment in the eyes of the law by the end of your work suspension."

Tony turned, and Steve immediately snapped, "Did I mention that you weren't supposed to face me?"

He muttered, "No, sir" and turned back to face the wall. Tony could feel the urge to scream at the punishment, he knew, he bloody well knew that Tony hated research work. What kind of stupid punishment was this?

"I'm asking you to do this paper to show you what the consequences would be if Andrew actually made a report against you. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, sir," he replied sullenly.  
"SMACK!"  
"Fuck!"

Steve turned Tony around. "Okay, what is up with the attitude? Do you want nightly spankings?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Behave. I'm not above giving you another."

Tony shook his head and turned to face the wall. He could hear Steve behind him. Fidgeting and wanting to rub his ass, he stood there just willing to get Steve to let him go. Steve finally walked away and he heard him sit down on the couch. Steve thought to himself, the boy's ass was red and it clearly looked painful but the boy himself still had an attitude.

After fifteen minutes Steve called to Tony. "T, wash up and come here." Tony turned to look at him, so he nodded and jerked his head to the side. Tony went to wash up and he got his shorts and wore them. Looking at the couch, not wanting to move and his ass was sore… He was tired damn it.

"C'mon babe, don't make me wait." Tony hurried and walked towards Steve. Standing between his knees he tried pleading with his eyes. He did not want to sit there. Steve grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, which made it awkward so he climbed and sat on Steve's lap, making sure that his ass was in the space between Steve's legs.

"It's all over and done with okay, baby. After the essay, we'll put this whole situation behind us." Tony nodded into Steve's neck and gave him a light nip. Steve's hand was just holding his head and his waist.


End file.
